James Fever
by KraziKrysti
Summary: Lilys told noone she likes James.Returning for the last year she discovers hes headboy & they must spend alot of time together.Whats she gonna do?Kiss his brains out of course!A few weeks on James disappears 3 nights in a row.Lily believes the worst. FIN
1. Part 1

James Fever

Disclaimer: not mine.

Summery: Lily likes James but hasn't admitted it to ANYONE. When she gets to school ready for their last year she finds a completely different James. Suddenly they have to spend some time together every night and soon they are both moved into a new heads dorm. All that James Potter is weakening Lily's defences. What is she going to do? Kiss his brains out of course.

xXx

"Lily? Don't you have a heads meeting?" asked Jane confused. Lily mumbled something and continued reading.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I said no, I cancelled it. He was getting on my nerves." Lily growled.

"But, Lily, you have to sort out all the head stuff…" Martha joined in. Lily threw her book on the floor.

"Damn it! I've had nothing but meetings with him since the start of term! I want a break! Aren't I allowed to have a break from the most infuriating person to ever walk the earth?" Lily demanded. The portrait hole opened and James walked in.

"Lily! Finished you're essay? Only I can't figure out what to do on the third, you have a charms thingie and I'm…I can't do then either, should I get a prefect to cover?" James asked looking at the paper in his hands. Lily glared at him.

"You couldn't have decided that by your self?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Well, yes. But I wanted to check with you, if I hadn't you would've yelled at me." James shrugged.

"Put Lupin on it." Lily nodded.

"He cant…I'll put that blonde from Ravenclaw on it, she seemed capable." James waved at Lily and left.

"How was THAT annoying?" Asked a confused Martha. Lily glared at her before storming off to bed.

"I'm worried, she's been so out of it since the start of term, you don't suppose something happened at home do you?" Jane asked Martha who was glancing between the portrait hole and the girls staircase.

"No, Lily would have told us if it was something like that, I'm sure. This is something she doesn't want to admit to." Martha nodded. Jane gaped at her

"What?" she asked.

"Something's bothering her, but she doesn't want to admit to what it is. Means it must involve James or love." Martha decided

"Why not both?" asked Jane.

"Because, my dear girl, I feel if it WAS both she'd be more unhinged than that."

xXx

Lily glared at everyone as she walked past. They whispered to each other as she passed them, 'probably talking about how mental you've become. You better get your act together girl if you don't want to be sent to St. Mungo's!' Lily thought to herself. She was just having problems controlling her thoughts, that was all, she reasoned with herself. Deciding to simply slip behind a suit of armour to sort out her muddled thoughts and not go to lunch Lily made sure no one else was in the corridor before picking the best suit to hide behind. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out the cascade of thoughts that were plaguing her every waking moment. A sort of muffled bang caused her to open her eyes and look around the suit of armour. She froze at what and who she saw. James Potter was sprawled on the floor next to a pile of books and pieces of parchment. A small boy, probably a first year was also on the floor and he had ink all down his robes. Lily, already angry with what her head was trying to tell her, was about to jump out and yell at them for disturbing her when the little boy burst into tears.

"Woah!" James exclaimed sitting up and holding his head. His glasses were cracked slightly but he ignored that.

"Hey! It's ok. It's just spilt ink, here." James pulled out his wand and waved it over the boys clothes. The ink vanished, next James waved his wand over the books and they sorted themselves into 2 piles, joined by every piece of rouge parchment, then he fixed his glasses.

"See? All fixable." He said to the still crying boy.

"Th—that's not w—why I'm cry—ying!" sobbed the boy. James patted his back awkwardly.

"Well, then why ARE you crying?" James asked him gently.

"I can't do my transfiguration work, it's due in next and I can't figure it out." The boy sobbed harder. "I'm failing as it is I can't not hand work in!" James smiled.

"Lucky you ran into me then." The boy looked at him.

"James Potter at your service. Head Boy, and if I do say so myself, an excellent transfigorer." James beamed at the boy who just blinked at him. James sighed and pulled out a screwed up piece of parchment.

"Not allergic to cats are you?" he eyed the boy suspiciously. He shook his head at James, still regarding him with a weary look. James handed the boy the parchment and James waved his wand over it and it transformed into a small black kitten. The boy gaped.

"You didn't even need to say a spell!" he gasped. James grinned

"Actually you learn how to do that sixth year. I did say a spell, but not out loud." James told the boy who was regarding James with a look something close to awe.

"Shall we look at that work of yours then?" James asked, the boy looked crestfallen

"But It'd look suspicious if I can suddenly do work." He mumbled. James laughed.

"Not if you get tutored, and if you say you're getting tutored!" James told the boy.

"Worked for my friend Wormtail, although he was COMPLETELY hopeless, had to just tell him how in the end." James sighed

"I'll be just like him then." The boy sulked

"What's the rest of your family like magic wise?" James asked

"They aren't, I'm muggle born." The boy blushed.

"Ahhh! Explains it! All you need is to do is get the knack of it and you'll be well off. Wormtail's family is magical, which explains him. Muggle borns are really very good at magic, once they know how. I think it has something to do with the fact that they're learning fresh, does that make sense?" James asked.

"A…little." The boy muttered.

"Anyway we better get this essay sorted and start giving you the knack. What you up to tonight at 7?" James asked, helping the boy up.

"Nothing." The boy whispered.

"Excellent." James handed the boy his books and picked up his own.

"if it's ok with you we can meet in the library and start on making you a natural." The boy nodded, at James as they started towards the library. Lily watched them leave in a complete state of confusion. James? Tutoring? Well it got her out of another meeting with him, that was good. Wasn't it? Maybe she'd better keep an eye on them…

xXx

"How did the lesson go Stan?" James asked the boy as he sat down at the table, Lily watched them from her hiding place behind a pile of books a few tables along.

"It actually went ok! I almost managed to do it! what you told me at lunch was very helpful." Stan replied. James grinned

"Excellent! Did McGonagall say anything?" James asked and Stan nodded

"Said I was finally getting it and beamed at me. I said I had help. She asked who and I told her. She looked like someone had just turned her favourite jumper into cat litter." James laughed at this

"Well, it's not like me to tutor, even thought I am head boy, I'm also one of the people to hold the most detentions record, lets leave it at that. Speaking of cat litter how's Blackie?"

"She's good, she likes Arni and he likes her." Stan grinned at James.

"Right, down to business, lets see what we can do for you." James smiled back. Lily watched as James corrected Stan's hand movements and incantations. When Stan managed to perform a spell correctly James gave him some of honeydukes chocolate. To a first year, unable to go to Hogsmeade, it was worth it's weight in gold.

"Oh! There's five minutes left of curfew!" James exclaimed suddenly. Making Lily and Stan jump. There was no way she could have sat there for hours watching James teach! She checked her watch and found he was right. Where had the time gone?

"Well, we haven't finished the basics and I wanted you to be able to at least almost do what you need to in next lesson. When is it?" James asked

"Um, not tomorrow, the day after." Stan replied, picking up his books in a rush. James thought for a bit.

"Same time same place good for you?" he asked then grinned at Stan's eager nod.

"Come on then, I better walk you back to your common room, we can tell anyone we meet I found you asleep somewhere, that should work on anyone but filch. He doesn't trust me…" Lily watched them go before sneaking out after them. When James got back to Gryffindor tower she was curled by the fire, reading as if she had been there all along. In actual fact she wasn't reading, she was thinking over what she had seen, how much James had changed, or an even scarier thought, how wrong she had been about him. Lily started to feel bad. What if he'd always been like that? Lily's bad temper got worse as she thought it all over.

xXx

"Potter? Where's you're essay?" asked Slughorn, eyebrow raised.

"I haven't finished it yet Professor, I had to hel…I had to do something else. I'm sorry." James blinked heavily shadowed eyes at the professor. Lily watched him fascinated, wondering why he didn't want people knowing what he was really doing

"Well then Potter, it looks like you'll have to spend this evening in detention." Slughorn exclaimed.

"Um, professor, I can't. Not tonight." James was apologetic.

"Why not?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow. James looked away.

"We have a very important meeting tonight professor." Lily butted in, not sure why she was standing up for him.

"Oh, well since it's you Miss Evans then I'm sure we can reschedule the detention for tomorrow." Slughorn nodded and continued on his way around the class. James looked at Lily in surprise.

"Thanks Lily." He whispered. She turned and glared at him

"How come you didn't tell him you're tutoring?" she demanded, annoyed. James blinked at her in shock before laughing.

"And people would believe that why?" James asked. Lily blinked at him, realising he was right. She snorted and ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

xXx

"James, we don't need a meeting EVERY night." Lily complained.

"McGonagall said we did, we haven't had one in a few days. Any way it's not like it takes up much time, ten minutes tops unless we have something Important to discuss, as it is we do." James replied.

"What? We do?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, McGonagall wants to see us." James nodded and headed towards McGonagall's office, Lily in tow.

"how come you know and I don't?" Lily demanded annoyed

"We were talking about Stan's work and she told me then." James muttered as they reached McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, excellent, please, take a seat." McGonagall indicated chairs in front of her desk.

"After much debate Dumbledore, and the head's of house have decided on a heads dorm. This involves a room for the head girl and a room for the head boy with a bathroom each and an adjoining common room. Because heads are rarely in the same house they need somewhere to meet together." James nodded, seeing the logic and understanding why this was helpful. Lily just gaped.

"But…" she started

"Of course there will be security, not only will the common room be equipped with a password but each room and each bathroom." James nodded again, portraying how sensible he thought this was. Lily gaped at him before turning to McGonagall

"Professor, I don't think that's as good an idea as it sounds…" she started but McGonagall cut over her again.

"That's why we're going to try a test time, with you two. You'll be moving in tomorrow. That's all. Good night, you move in first thing." With that she dismissed them. Lily glared at James and stormed off to her dorm. James shrugged and headed to his own dorm to pack.

xXx

"Can't believe I have to move in with him! Just us! How the hell am I going to cope?" Lily exclaimed to the empty room, everyone else was at breakfast, Lily hadn't felt like eating, her stomach wouldn't settle, every time she thought why she was packing it felt like a herd of hippogriffs were partying in her stomach. She slowly headed to the heads dorm, feet dragging.

"Haggis." She muttered to the statue guarding the head dorms. She walked in and her jaw dropped in amazement. The room was so magnificent it took her breath away. Lit like a dungeon, due to a lack of windows, it was dark but not depressing. The purple walls were in no way bias towards any of the houses and the school crest replaced all the places a house crest would have been.

"Which portrait guards the Head Girls rooms?" Lily asked.

"I do." Sighed a strict looking monk "And you better not bring any boys back!" he started to lecture Lily.

"Poppy." Lily said to him and he slipped sideways to let her in. she was about to enter her room when she heard her name being called. She turned to see James.

"This is cool, don't you think?" he asked looking around.

"No I do not!" Lily yelled almost at the end of her tether.

"What? Lily? What did I do now?" James asked softly.

"We have all the same lessons." Lily growled pointing at James and advancing on him. James backed up "We have a meeting every day." She continued advancing and James's back hit the wall behind him. "And now we have to live together!" she advanced further, inches from him.

"I can't get away from you can I?" her finger was a centimetre away from his nose. "All this being around you is driving me up the wall and I can only thing of one thing to do about it!" James blinked at her as she stormed back over to her room.

"Wh…what's that?" he asked not sure he wanted to know, not moving. Lily glared at him before stalking back over to him. She glared at him a moment before grabbing the back of his neck with both hands and pulling his head down to hers. Surprised James didn't resist and a small moan escaped from his lips as she crushed their lips together. The kiss was rough, Lily was angry at how James made her feel and James gave as good as he got. The kiss started to heat up, Lily's hands were under James's shirt and the contact was driving him wild. Unsure as to Lily's motives James pulled back.

"Damn you." She muttered "When I'm near you I can't stop thinking about you. It was fine for a while, you thought I hated you and it was easy to pretend I did, you were so arrogant, so self centred…but then you became head boy, and you seemed so different, and it was harder to say I hated you and…" James, not wanting to stand around listening to her rants, kissed her to make her stop talking. She kissed him back as if her life depended on it. Her tongue brushed his lip and he opened his mouth to her persistent strokes, his tongue meeting hers half way. The most primal fight between male and female followed. Until James pulled back, panting. Lily too was breathing hard.

"Lily…" James started

"Ok! I like you! I've liked you for a long time!" Lily growled turning away. James spun her back

"No, I was just going to tell you I love you." He looked at her, eyes sincere.

"Just!" Lily muttered blushing. "I…" Lily started but James kissed her. She looked at him and he smiled. Slowly she smiled back.

"So you admit you like me?" He asked softly. She looked at him sharply.

"No…" James raised and eyebrow and moved his head closer to Lily, his lips millimetres from hers.

"No?" he asked, lips brushing hers. She shivered. "Well then I guess…" he continued, lips continuing to brush over Lily's. He didn't get to finish because Lily kissed him again. James laughed and she smiled.

"Ok, I admit it, so what?" she demanded.

"It's a start." he muttered with a wink before kissing Lily again.

FIN

xXx

A/N: It was a bit bitty and I edited it slightly. Think it's better, but it still doesn't make complete sense, but hey, you can use your imagination :D please R&R and tell me what you think. should I write a sequel or just finish another story?


	2. Part 2

James Fever.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Summery: A few weeks on Lily's still unsure about dating James. Then when he disappears three nights in a row Lily believes he's cheating on her. She refuses to listen to anything James says, so Remus steps in…

XoX Thanks to those who reviewed! Here is the demanded next chapter/sequel. XoX

PhebesH:D thanks em.

Gone-Goonie: some one BETA it? You'll have to excuse my naivety in regards to 'fiction writing but; huh?

alix33: I could but I don't think I'll have enough ideas for writing that far, however on this computer somewhere I do have a story which will end when they are killed, maybe two. I just have to get writing the middle of it grins sheepishly

ObsessiveGilmore: well, it's a sort of sequel…

Tanya J Potter: really? Thanks! Didn't think it was 'one of' my best!

life2me: thanks!

Fanficluv7Harry: sort of sequel, an extension at any rate

luthien telemnar: continuation…

Lost Chick:Here, more!

Achava: ;p

Erika: James and Lily are yes, but others aren't so they would need one for other, also, Dumbledore being as sneaky and perceptive as he is, would have probably known Lily and James need to get together, a heads dorm would force them to spend time together. I like this idea, it's in a few fic's I've got lying around.

sugur-huny-bun: thanks! Haven't got many up yet, I'm working on them in between other things…

Moonlit Mouse: Thanks! Appreciate it!

Clobberella: James IS head boy, and I quote "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!..."-Hagrid. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'-Chapter Four 'The Keeper of the Keys' page 45 lines 18-19. Or if you prefer: pulls out American copy 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone'-Chapter Four 'The Keeper of the Keys' page 55 lines 7-8.

And in case u hadn't noticed in this fic no one asks anyone out, Lily just tell James he's on her mind…a lot…

jamesluver1: I agree! They're the cutest! Hope JK writes more about them…

Chelle-Lynn: thanks! I will try to.

spygirl4747: Ty!

hpfan1: Glad you liked it. here's a sort of sequel.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter: thanks, but I wrote a bit more anyway…

XoX

James smiled across the table at Lily. She smiled back and blushed. They'd been together almost 4 weeks no arguments had arisen that they were unable to solve by talking…Lily was looking forward to their nightly snuggle by the fireplace of their common room. Sirius looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling, realising it was getting dark he nudged Peter, pointed up and then headed over to James. He muttered something in his ear and headed out of the hall with Peter. James looked over at Lily. About to say something to her a brunette girl walked past and winked at him. James blinked a few times and Lily glared at her until she had passed.

"Lily? I can't…tonight I've…got to be somewhere else, a past engagement…" he smiled apologetically

"I'll see you later ok?" he waved and ran towards the entrance hall. On the way a blonde girl stopped him, he chatted with her but ran off quickly. She called after him but he ignored her. Lily felt cold as she returned to the heads common room. What was it he had to do? Did it involve another girl? Was he bored with her already? Annoyed that they hadn't done more than kiss? She fell asleep on the sofa, waiting for James to return. She sat alone at breakfast the next day, Jane and Martha had probably decided to sleep in as often they did. James stumbled in to the hall, clothes somewhat askew, followed by a blonde girl and the Sirius and Peter. James was ignoring the blonde and as soon as he saw Lily he stumbled over.

"Where were you?" Lily demanded, breaking her vow to not talk to him until he explained.

"I had to go and help…Wormtail with his Transfiguration!" James yawned and put his head on his arms. Lily, unsure, decided to give James the benefit of the doubt but when they got to transfiguration it was obvious he had lied. Peter didn't have any work to hand in and James and Sirius handed in crumpled pieces of parchment. Lily glared at James, annoyed at his blatant lie, but James didn't seem to notice, he was dosing on the desk. After the lesson Lily stormed off to Runes without a word, James was too tired to notice, he simply waved at her and headed to his dorm to sleep in his free double.

"see you later Lily!" he called as he ran out of the great hall after dinner again. Lily glared after him.

"What's up Lily?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Last night James said he had to go somewhere, as far as I know he didn't come back, he told me he'd helped Peter with his transfiguration work, but Peter had none to hand in." Lily told her before putting her head in her arms.

"It's probably a prank Lily, you know what they're like!" Martha joined in.

"But they haven't pranked in months!" Lily cried.

"He wouldn't Lily, he's liked you for ages, he's waited to long…" Jane knew what Lily was thinking. Lily looked at her before leaving. She knew James wasn't telling her something, she just hoped it wasn't her worst nightmare.

xXx

The next morning James was again tired and there had been no evidence of him returning to the dorms after Lily had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Lily…" he started but Lily simply looked at him and left. James sat stunned.

"Wh…what did I do?" James asked. Martha and Jane glared at him and left too. James, realising he had 2 minutes until his lesson grabbed some toast and ran out of the hall.

xXx

James yawned as he headed to the heads dorm to go to bed, glad that the day after the last full moon was a Saturday. He stumbled past the sofa, not noticing a sleeping Lily, and into his dorm room. He woke up in time for lunch and quickly got dressed. He sat next to Lily at the table but when he went to talk to her she got up and left, her friends following. James watched her leave, confused. After he ate he waved good bye to Sirius and Peter, they were off to see Lupin again in the hospital wing and James went looking for Lily. He found her and her friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily…" he started but she didn't look up. He sat in front of her.

"Lily? If you don't talk to me I wont know what I've done and I cant put it right." He said softly.

"What you've done? You don't know? You don't tell me where you go and spend all night out! You blatantly lie about where you were and completely ignore me! If that's the way it's going to be then it's not going to be at all." Lily got up and headed to the dorm stairs.

"Lily wait! I can explain!" James yelled after her but she ignored him. As Jane and Martha left to Martha saw James crumple to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She walked up the stairs, torn between sticking with Lily and finding out the truth from James. James watched them leave before slowly heading towards the hospital wing. He met the others just out side; Remus was leaning heavily on a stick and the other two were dancing around him.

"Prongs! Prongs…? What's up?" Sirius asked concerned. James suddenly burst into tears.

"She dumped me Padfoot! She said she didn't like the blatant lies and if that was they way it was going to be it wasn't going to be at all." James collapsed on the floor and hid his face in his knees.

"Didn't you explain?" asked Remus quietly.

"She left, wouldn't let me." Came James's muffled voice.

"Get him to his room, I'll talk to her." Remus said softly before limping off to the library.

xXx

Lily sniffed as she picked books off the shelves at the back of the library. It was her favourite part since hardly anyone dared to enter the darkness to look for a book. She was glad she had discovered the true James before she'd let herself fall for him completely. She should be over him in a few months or so.

"Lily?" asked a quiet voice and Lily spun around, dropping her books. Remus hobbled up and helped her pick them up.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly. "It was some sort of stupid prank wasn't it?" she demanded "You're all so...gah! Especially Black and Potter…" she started

"If it hadn't been for 'Black' and 'Potter' these last few nights it would have been a lot worse." Remus said softly and Lily looked at him. Remus sat down and Lily sat down too.

"Why wouldn't you let James explain?" he asked her softly and Lily shifted.

"I didn't want more lies…" she started

"He was going to tell the truth, I had said he could. It's more than that, isn't it?" he asked looking at her

"No…I…" Lily started but Remus butted in.

"It is. I can smell fear…anyway since you wouldn't let James tell you what he was up to then I will." Remus held a hand up at Lily's protesting snort.

"You broke up with him believing him to be doing something undesirable. He wasn't and I'm not going to have him collapsing in hallways in tears because of me." Lily looked surprised.

"I'm a werewolf Lily. I have been since I was a little boy. That's why the Whomping Willow was planted the year we arrived. It's over a passageway that leads to the shrieking shack. I go there to transform. It didn't take long for my new friends to wonder where I went once a month. They figured it out quite fast and, instead of running like I expected everyone to when they found out, they stuck by me and decided to try and make my transformations more bearable. Unable to do this as humans they started to learn how to become animagi. Now once a month they join me and watch over me, preventing me from hurting my self too much. My transformations became less depressing for me, I stopped hating myself, stopped trying to hide, I became, well, me. Not even Dumbledore knows what they've done for me." Remus blushed slightly. Lily sat, mouth open.

"So that's what he's been doing these last few nights. Last time I saw him he was crying. I suggest you get over your fear and talk to him." Remus finished before getting up and hobbling out. Lily sat for a long time in the library thinking over what Remus had said. She should report them. They had broken the law, become illegal animagi. But…they'd done it for a friend…they'd risked being caught and thrown in Azkaban just to make their friend feel better about himself and they let nothing stand in the way of doing that. It seemed James was the sort of guy who would do anything for his friends…Remus was right, she was afraid. Afraid of James's reputation, scared that after he had what he wanted he'd drop her like a hot stone. But if he was crying…if he'd collapsed…Lily bit her lip. She really didn't want to leave him, she wanted to let herself fall deeply in love with him but she wasn't sure she was brave enough. She got up and headed to the heads common room, sure James wouldn't be at dinner. She found him curled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

"James?" she asked softly and he stirred, eyes still closed. Assuming he was asleep she started to talk.

"James I'm sorry. I know what you were doing and I'm sorry. It just—I'm just—I…" Lily paused and took hold of his hand

"I'm scared." She blurted out "You're reputation is get what you want then leave the other person behind. I…I don't want to be left behind James." She muttered quietly

"That's all wrong." James replied making her jump. He squeezed her hand.

"I never leave anyone behind." He opened his eyes and uncurled. Lily saw tear marks on his face. He picked his glasses up off of the floor and looked at her.

"Besides you're what I want so how could I leave you?" James added softly. Lily's eyes filled

"Forgive me?" she asked, trying not to beg.

"If you promise to always have trust in me." He whispered Lily looked at him, looked at the tear marks on his face.

"I promise." Lily whispered, tears falling from her eyes. James lent over and kissed them away.

"Then I forgive you." He smiled. Lily threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the sofa.

"Hrumph." He grunted as he impacted. Lily sat up and James grinned. He tickled her and she sucked in her breath, trying not to laugh. She collapsed in giggles on his chest before attempting to tickle him. His laughter vibrated though his chest under her ear and a feeling she'd never truly felt before filled her chest. It made her want to hug him close and never let him leave.

"James, what is it you transform into?" Lily asked softly.

"A stag." He replied.

"Prongs." Lily whispered softly.

"yeah." James muttered, drifting off to sleep slightly.

"James?" Lily asked

"Mmm?" he replied

"I…lo—I'm not as scared any more." Lily hid her face in James's shirt. His arms settled around her.

"I love you too." He whispered.

xXx

The next morning James woke to a stiff neck.

"Ow…" he muttered trying to move it without waking Lily.

"Hmmm?" Lily asked sitting up and stretching.

"My neck hurts." James yawned. Lily jumped up

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. James pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, making her shiver. His stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast." Lily giggled. James grinned

"Then I shall come too." He got up and straightened his shirt. They exited the dorms holding hands and walked in companionable silence. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table many eyes were on them.

"Made up I see!" Sirius grinned with a wink. Remus smiled at Lily and James beamed at everyone.

"May you have a long and happy future together." Jane raised her goblet, eyes on Lily. Lily looked at James and he smiled at her as he raised his goblet. Without taking her eyes from his she raised hers.

"To a happy future." They said together, clinking goblets before sipping. Martha, grinning broadly, spilt some pumpkin juice over Peter. He jumped up and swatted away her feeble dabbing at his arm before dabbing at his robes himself, a glare crossing his face.

"Look what you did you fool of a woman!" he yelled. The others looked at him in surprise.

"It's ok Wormtail, here." James waved his wand at Peter's wet robes and they dried up. Instead of thanking James he glared at him too before storming away, rubbing his arm.

"What's with him?" asked Sirius, eyebrow raised. "He's never acted like that before!"

"I don't know…" muttered Remus with a frown. James shrugged and started to eat some eggs.

"We'll find out in time." Lily told them before biting into some toast.

The weeks past and James and Lily holding hands became a common sight around the castle. They were indeed happy together, Lily had let herself trust James and she was glad she had. Wormtail was cooler and less admiring of the others but he still hung around with them and they put his coolness down to the fact that he was getting stressed at the thought of the approaching exams because he'd never been an accomplished wandsman. But not even the exams or the ever worsening war could prevent the happiness of the group. Little did they know that Lily had been right and that when they would finally found out what had been up with Peter they wouldn't like it once bit. Nor would they realise what an impact it had on, not just the wizarding world but the muggle world too.

A/N: Meh, a sort of strangled ending, I can't figure out how to make it flow better and you get the idea. Please R&R!


End file.
